Structural glazing is typically performed by placing an uncured silicone sealant into a cavity formed by a spacer material, glass panel, and a metal frame. This system may suffer from drawbacks such as long times needed to cure the sealant before a prefabricated unit can be moved, high mullion width of the system due to the spacer, inadequate thermal resistance, and inadequate sound damping from the exterior. There is a continuing need in industry to improve performance in structural glazing applications.